Boom Beach: A Call to Arms
by JackSharpScribe
Summary: A new commander struggles to hold off the Blackguard, while discovering mysterious and sometimes dark things about the archipelago. Join Michael as he and his team of troops and civillians fight for the natives and stop the Blackguard.
1. Prologue

"There are many islands in this archipelago.

"It is your job as a commander to protect them."

The man moved his hands over a vast sheet of paper with the locations of every island.

"There are also many secrets on these islands, known to none except the natives...

"...And the Blackguard."

He handed a folder to the new commander, labelled "Blackguard." It was a hefty folder, filled with many files on all the members of the Blackguard.

"They seize the islands for their own use, enslaving the natives."

The older gentleman threw another folder onto the table, and a picture of the natives. They were white haired, yellow skinned, and very buff.

"As your new rank of commander, and general of the island given to you, you swear to protect the natives, return their islands and crystals, and to fight against the Blackguard with all of your strength."

He threw the last and heftiest folder onto the table, it had information about the island under the commanders care in it.

"I call you to your arms commander, your troops are waiting for your orders."

He turned and pressed a button on the wall, sending the commander, the folders, and the supplies, out the back of the plane.

The parachutes grabbed at the air as he floated down, giving him a good view at the hazy tropical island given to him. There were already many buildings, weapons and boats on and around the island, and the inhabitants looked up to view their new commander.


	2. Chapter 1 - Getting started

The new commander looked around at the various crates that had come out of the plane with him, each one launching its own parachute into the air. Forgetting about the cargo, he looked down at the middle of the island. There was a blue and white building with sandbags in front of it. It looked like some kind of bunker, made for protecting people in case of an attack. Looking at some other buildings, he found many different forms of weapons. There were flamethrowers, machine guns, cannons of all sorts, everything you could think of to protect the island.

His vision moved to the dock, where he saw six boats made for dropping soldiers off at enemy islands. The doors on the front allowed the troops to walk out into the battle with ease. Another boat with heavy weaponry floated at the side of the dock, but there was another oddly placed vessel nearby the dock. A yellow... Submarine? What was a sub needed for? Reconnaissance?

His flight was coming to an end as he neared the ground, looking down to find a crowd gathered around his potential landing spot. He looked into the faces of the people, there was a group of very tanned muscular men, all wearing red headbands. Among the various faces he found some orange-haired women, very skinny black haired women who had what looked like telescopes on their backs, and a few buff Russian men with very prestigous mustaches. The majority of the population under him was men and women with brown hair and blue clothing, some had blue hats or white hats, others had no accessories at all.

Bracing his legs for impact, the new commander landed on the ground in the middle of the group of soldiers and civillians. Mentally choking on his first words, he spit out a very banal greeting.

"Hello everyone."

A short man walked up and out of the crowd to greet the commander. He was wearing brown pants which were held up by brown suspenders, complementing his cream colored shirt.

"I'm Richard, the stand-in commander until the real one arrives," Richard said. "Looks like its time for me to step down, and tour you around the island."

Richard turned towards the group of people and told them to go back to their normal business as he introduces the new commander to his duties and the various stations the island has.

"So whats your name?" Richard asked as they walked to the first building that wasnt a weapon of some kind.

The new commander facepalmed at his first mistake. "I should've introduced myself when I had a crowd."

"Thats not a big problem, you can do it when we have the daily announcements later."

"I'm Michael Patten, and its a pleasure to have you with me Richard."

"Likewise General Patten, here is the headquarters, or HQ if you will," Richard said waving at the blue and white building Michael had noticed from the sky.

Taking a closer look, Michael found that the HQ had high-tech gadgets and protective sand bags, made to keep the commander alive no matter what.

"So this is where I'll be commanding from?"

"Correct, this building controls every weapon and building on this island," Richard moved towards the HQ and beckoned for Michael to follow him.

Once inside the HeadQuarters, Michael realized that this was no cheap venture. The HQ's first room was lined with weaponry that would stick out of secret hatches when needed. Walking straight through and to the next room, he found a bunch of computer monitors on desks lining the walls of the room, ready for many people to man the weaponry thats scattered all over the island. Michaels first impressions were that the island was attacked a lot, making him feel uneasy.

"After these two rooms theres an office for the General and a bathroom, but there is also a tunnel to the vault."

"What do we store in the vault?" Michael asked. "Prisoners?"

"Oh no, we rarely ever take prisoners," Richard started to walk away when he turned back to see Michaels gaping mouth and shocked face. "What I mean by that is there aren't any prisoners to take. All of the Blackguards weaponry is auto manned by computer programs or some kind of A.I. It makes it easy to predict what they'll do."

"Lets move on to the other buildings..." Michael said quickly before Richard could add more onto his explanation.

"Right!" Richard escorted Michael out the door and headed for a forest close to the far side of the island. "We keep the vault away from most of our other buildings because it holds all the resources we use to build stuff."

"Do we really have to trek through the forest to get to it?" Michael asked.

"Well... Not really, we dont have to because there isnt anything special to the vault." Richard turned back towards the HQ. "I have an idea, lets check out all of the stations via the computers in the HQ."

"Yeah, that sounds easier," Michael uttered quietly as he grabbed his side.

"Are you all right sir?" Richard asked as Michael winced in pain.

"I'm all right, Rich."

"Lets finish this up then." Richard said, bringing Michael back into the HQ.

They quickly skipped through the hidden defense room and into the control room where all the spread out weapons were controlled. Richard offered Michael a seat next to him as he sat and clicked the cameras to different positions. The first one showed another blue building, only this building had two garage doors and a smokestack. It also had crates next to it, labelled "Ammunition."

"Is that... A warehouse for storage?"

"Nope, its our armory... So pretty much yeah, it stores all weaponry for our troops and also the ammunition. We have the weapons upgraded in this building over here," Richard said as he switched to a different camera showing a white dome-shaped building.

"Wow, that looks... Fancy."

"Its our laboratory, our scientists work on upgrades and new forms of weaponry."

"So you guys get into fights nearly every day?"

Richard paused to look at Michael. "Yeah, that IS why you're here, to command the troops and keep the island in order."

"Alright, whats the next building," Michael said quickly, changing the topic.

"We have a special building for creating weapons that do odd things, however we dont use it often because it requires pieces from the Blackguard."

Michael pointed to the screen and asked, "That one there? The one with the fan on top of it?"

"Thats the prototype development lab, which is the one I just mentioned."

Michael sat back as Richard listed off other buildings. There were buildings for mining up iron and stone, ones that stored resources and ones that housed all the troops and civillians. Richard moved on to the boats, explaining that usually the commander stayed in the gunboat and fired tactical weaponry as the troops headed out onto the enemy island to take it over.

"What about that yellow submarine?" Michael asked. "Is it some kind of tribute to the Beatles?"

"Hah, no." Richard said. "Its for digging up underwater treasures."

"Really? Like gold and diamonds?"

"Actually, yes. We find a fare amount of diamonds, but they are used as payment to the natives when we trade with them."

"Are there any other things I need to know about?" Michael asked, tired of the flowing source of information. "What about the commanders quarters?"

"Oh, the commanders quarters is in the HQ, just to the side of your office."

"Thanks, I'll be right back Rich." Michael excused himself as he found his way past the office to his bedroom, where there was a one-person bed in a white room with a window looking out at a part of the island. There was a bedside table and a small closet, where he quickly dumped his things. Michael threw himself onto the bed, and quickly fell asleep.

Richard went in to check on Michael two hours later, then left him to sleep as Richard filled in the troops and civillians during dinner at the mess tent. Michael had a reaction and couldn't stay awake, immediately falling asleep on his bed. This gave him a bad reputation to start out with, but Richard assured them they would find that Michael was a good leader.

* * *

"Sir we've been notified of a new settlement on one of the islands in the middle of the archipelago, what should we do about it?"

Lieutenant Hammerman turned and said, "prepare the troops to burn it down."

* * *

Thank you for reading chapter one of Boom Beach: Call to Arms.


	3. Chapter 2 - First Contact

Michael awoke to a loud ringing, both inside his head and from the alarm above his bed. Sitting up wildly and brushing the blankets off of him, he looked up at the red flashing light and the speaker by its side. The speaker was blaring the same annoying alarm over and over, and the red flashing light blinded him everytime it blinked.

"Whats going on?!" Michael shouted as he wrenched open the door to his room.

A woman with long black haired rushed down the hall. She was wearing a blue tank top and khaki shorts.

She stopped and turned to him, saying "we're being attacked!" Then continued to run down the hall.

Still wearing his uniform from the previous day, he ran out into the main defense room where there sat the computers lining the walls. Various people sat at the computers, aiming different types of weapons at what appeared to be men running up the beach.

"Is it the Blackguard? Already?!"

Michael turned to see Richard appear with a pair of binoculars, which he thrusted into Michaels hands with urgency. Michael turned toward the beach and saw a huge boat floating off the coast.

"A Heavy Gunboat?!" Michael kept his gaze on the ship as he saw various doors on the side of it opening up, letting out more Landing Crafts. He counted sixteen Landing Crafts in total, eight of which had already landed and deployed standard soldiers. He watched as the men were shot down by various machine guns, and snipers at the front of the island. The enemy medics rushed to and fro, deeming which troops should return to the gunboat and which should get up and continue fighting.

The eight remaining Landing Crafts came up to the beach, front doors closed. Michael couldn't tell what they contained until a second later when the doors opened, and his terror grew. A bright red tank came out of each Landing Craft, rolling up to the front line of defense with hidden wheels. The tanks started spraying flames over the machine guns and sniper towers, burning the wooden supports of the sniper's loft and melting the machine guns exterior.

"We have to save those men!" Michael exclaimed to Richard.

"The soldiers operating those positions will retreat when needed, but they have to focus on destroying those Scorchers."

Michael picked his binoculars back up and viewed the sniper tower and the machine gun, seeing that they could do nothing against the Scorchers. Michael clenched his jaw, then said, "I'm the general now, tell those men to retreat."

"Yes sir," Richard said with a hint of resentment.

Richard nodded to a brown haired man sitting at a computer, who immediately spoke into a nearby microphone telling the front line defenses to abandon their posts.

"Now that they are safe, get the Cannons and Boom Cannons focused on those Scorchers. The various soldiers are not as big of a threat as those tanks are."

The brown haired main began typing and clicking furiously, switching to a channel that only the cannon drivers and boom cannon engineers could hear.

"All Cannons and Boom Cannons focus on the Scorchers."

Michael lifted the binoculars back up to his face, observing the battle as the now redirected cannons aimed at the Scorchers. The first Boom Cannon to shoot a Scorcher landed a shell directly into the front of the Scorcher, damaging it heavily.

"We'll win this soon!" Michael exclaimed with renewed vigor, but it was short-lived when the gunboat aimed its missile launcher at the nearest Boom Cannon. Michaels smile turned into a frown as a barrage of tiny missiles launched at the Boom Cannon, blasting wholes into it. The Boom Cannon shot a second shell at the Scorcher, only this time instead of denting it, the round went into the Scorcher and blew up. From the smoke Michael could see an ash covered man run back to the landing crafts.

Michael turned his attention to the heavily damaged Boom Cannon, and from the corner of his eye he saw the gunboat aim a second missile launcher at it, only this one looked more like a cannon. A thick blue missile launched from the cannon straight at the Boom Cannon. A hatch popped open on the back of the Boom Cannon, and Michael watched as the black-haired woman jumped from the damaged turret.

His eyes widened fully as the Boom Cannon was hit by the blue missile, blowing up and damaging the area around it.

"Get a medic out there to help her, now!"

Richard raised an eyebrow as he turned towards Michael and said, "sir do you really want to risk the medics during an attack?"

"No man gets left behind," Michael said.

Richard exited the room through the hallway leading to his office, and exited through the back door to walk to a barracks. Michael kept an eye on him as he went in and called out a medic to check for any wounded turret pilots.

Michael mentally slapped his face and winced, he forgot about the Scorchers which were now halfway to the HQ which was at the back of the island. More Cannons and Machine Guns fell to the scorchers, but there were only five Scorchers left.

Turning towards the brown-haired man sitting at the computer, Michael commanded him to fire the Rocket Launchers at the Scorchers.

"Uhh, we tend to leave the Rocket Launchers as a last resort because they damage the terrain," he replied.

Michael furrowed his brows as he glared at the man. "I'm the commander here, fire those rockets."

"Very well Commander," the man said as he gulped and gave the order to the Rocket Launcher pilots who were sitting a few computers away.

The Scorchers were barraged with rockets, their red shiny paint nearly completely gone.

"Do we have any mines?!" Michael asked quickly.

The brown-haired man gulped, and answered "yes."

"Activate the ones in the Scorchers area, I dont care about the terrain right now."

The man clicked several buttons and hit enter, signaling the mines to activate. Michael viewed the Scorchers as explosions went off under them, rendering the wheels useless. The Cannons nearby all aimed at one Scorcher at a time, taking it out and damaging the rest of the Scorchers when the target Scorcher blew up.

Soon, there were no Scorchers left and all of the enemy soldiers had returned to the Landing Crafts along with the medics. Michael lifted his gaze to the window of the head of the Heavy Gunboat at the shore, and jumped back as he saw a captain in black and red clothing staring back at him with their own pair of binoculars.

Michael zoomed in with his binoculars and saw the captain angrily order one of his crew members to do something. The Blackguard captain had a similar setup to his own. A command room lined with computers and crew members, manning the various weapons and ordering the land troops.

Michael only had a moment to yell when he saw the blue missile firing with lightning speed towards the HQ. "Hit the dirt!"

He took his own advice and threw himself to the ground as the missile blew up on the front of the HQ, creating a massive shockwave that blasted all of the computer pilots to the ground, and temporarally deafening everyone in the HQ.

Michaels heart raced as he weakly got up, the ringing in his ears coming back from when he woke up. He clutched at his head as medics ran into the room from the back exit of the HQ, lead by Richard. With no visible wounds, Michael waved the medics aside and stood up, viewing the damage. The front room where the hidden defenses were had a giant gaping hole in the ceiling, letting fresh sunlight shine onto the interior of the base.

"Get some builders working on the repairs," Michael ordered Richard as he clutched at his head again. "Prioritize the HQ repairs and the various craters that we created."

"Yes sir," Richard replied as he once again exited the HQ to issue orders.

Michael stumbled to his room and dug through his bag, pulling out a bottle of pills. He took one quickly and hid it back in the depths of his bag. Instant relief came upon him as his head cleared again, allowing him to think easily.

"Take me to the Infirmary, I want to see the turret pilots," Michael ordered the brown-haired man.

The brown-haired man was silent as he took Michael out the back of the HQ and to a white and blue building with a red cross on it. Michael entered alone and was momentarily blinded by the bright lights. He observed the room, seeing that there were lines of bunks along the walls. He looked down at the cold marble floor, but then realized it was the people he was trying to find. It took him a few seconds before he spotted the Boom Cannon pilot and the sniper, instantly heading over to them.

"How are you guys fairing?" Michael asked them, interuppting the whispers they were exchanging between themselves.

The sniper he saw was a black-haired man with stubble covering his face from his cheeks to his mouth and around.

"I'm fine," he said with a gruff voice. "I've jumped out of that tower many times."

Michael turned to the woman as she answered. "I just have a scrape from where some shrapnel flew past me," she said motioning to her bandaged leg.

"I appreciate the effort my men put out there to defend this island. I know its only my first day, but I have to let my soldiers know of my gratitude."

The two soldiers were taken aback by their new commanders appreciation.

"Thank you, commander," the black-haired woman said plainly. "I'm Shelly, and this is Derek."

Derek grunted before opening his mouth and saying, "we dont just fight for you, we protect ourselves as well... And our homes."

Michael took a second to contemplate his next response before saying, "I understand, but that doesnt mean I dont trust you all with my life. The real fighting force is the one that fights, not the one that leads."

Derek stood up and nodded to the commander before walking away, leaving Michael and Shelly in the infirmary with several other medics, doctors and wounded civillians.

"Dont mind Derek, if you put him into a lake it would turn into an ocean, ya'know?"

Michael blinked for a few seconds before he understood, giving a slight chuckle. "I probably have things to attend to, see you later."

Shelly nodded at Michael then went back to rubbing her leg. He stepped away and towards the door as he headed back over the lawn to the HQ. He entered through the back door and came up to Richard, who was staring at the distance.

"Richard what are you doing?" Michael asked him blandly.

"The gunboat, it hasnt left," Richard said, pointing towards the black and red Heavy Gunboat.

Michael got back out his pair of binoculars jsut in time to see a black and red submarine arise from under the waves and be lifted up the side of the gunboat with a crane arm. Now that they werent under attack, Michael examined and admired the Heavy Gunboat. Its hull was completely black, with a few garage-sized doors on its side to release the Landing Crafts. The crane arm must've been hidden on the deck, otherwise he wouldve known about it earlier. He moved his gaze to the various weapons spread out over the boat. He saw the cannon on the front, and the Barrage Launcher over the garage doors on the deck. There was a cube shaped gun which had a red box in it, but he had no idea what it was used for.

The Heavy Gunboat started moving away from the shore as the captain gave orders to his men. A smile spread across Michaels face as he watched in satisfaction.

"All right men, lets go celebrate over dinner," he said as he left the HQ through the slightly damaged front entrance.

* * *

"I've failed you Lieutennant, the island was more established than I thought."

Lieutennant Hammerman turned from his gaze out the window at the volcanic island that spread out before him, to the captain kneeling in front of him.

"Get up," he spat out. The captain hurried to stand to his full height.

"I want you to oversee the construction of bases around that island. We will surround them with our forces once we have established our might."

"But Lieutennant, what about the native villages on those islands?"

Lieutennant Hammerman raised an eyebrow at the pitiful man. "When has that ever stopped us?"

"Right, sorry sir."

"Get out of my sight."

"Got it."

The man stumbled out of the room quickly, leaving Hammerman to his thoughts.

 _We will crush this resistance before it grows into too big of a threat for us to stop it. We must, the fate of the islands and archipelago are in our hands._

* * *

Thank you for reading chapter two of Boom Beach: A Call to Arms.


	4. Chapter 3 - Meeting the Team

They had a pavillion set up for eating under, it was rather large and had many tables under it. The white canvas that the pavillion consisted of blocked out most light as Michael sat eating a thick piece of lukewarm meat. When Michael had proclaimed to the men to "celebrate over dinner," he had forgotten that it was only noon when they defeated the attacking Blackguard unit. Lunch was disappointing, none of the food was fresh because of weeks in a submarine being transported to the island from the mainland. The monthly shipments were sent via submarine so that it went undetected by the Blackguard, otherwise their shipments would be raided by the Blackguard. The side to his bland meal was a serving of mashed potatoes, which Michael greatly enjoyed. More so than the cold slab of meat in front of him, which looked like beef but tasted nothing like it.

There was nobody sitting at the table with him, which disheartened Michael as he sat alone watching the other tables that had buzzing conversation and laughs between friends. Wishing he had company, Michael stared at his plate and slowly chewed on the meat. Soon enough Richard came and sat down at Michael's table, though Richard wasn't the person Michael had hoped would sit with him.

"We have the best builders and engineers here, they will fix the HQ and the turrets soon," Richard informed.

Michael acknowledged Richard with a quiet grunt as he resumed eating, then asked "what should I be doing for the rest of the day?"

"I was expecting you to ask that," Richard said through bites as he slid a folder onto the table. "We have knowledge of several new Blackguard settlements on the islands around us."

"That was fast."

"Our radar lets us expand the map we have of the archipelago, but it also lets us detect Blackguard settlements." Richard paused to look at his meal then said, "do you want an extra piece of meat?"

"No thanks, human beings aren't made for that stuff," Michael said as he finally ripped off a piece of the meat.

"Anyway," Richard said, opening the file to show a picture of a black building, similar in make to his HeadQuarters. "This is the base we've seen appearing on these islands, they are mimicking ours in appearance and usage."

"What did they have before?"

"They had weapons like ours scattered all over their islands, controlled by the A.I. I mentioned. We dont know why they added this building, but we cant let them have those islands. We must fight back for the natives."

Michael stirred his gravy into the mashed potatoes and said "so you are saying we get to go blow these bases up?"

"For lack of a better term, yes."

"All right, when do we leave."

"Whenever you say so, commander."

Michael slightly frowned as he finished eating up his mashed potatoes and then cleared his tray. He momentarily returned to the table to command Richard to assemble the troops.

"Which troops?" Richard asked.

"Whichever ones we normally use."

"We use different troops for different occasions so that we can take down the base with minimal casualties."

At the word "casualties," Michael sat back down. "We arent going to lose any men out there."

Richard frowned and said, "it isnt often that we dont lose or injure at least one man."

"Thats not acceptable, we can't afford to lose men willy-nilly."

"You can try, but you'll see that the reason they are here is to fight, and if that requires their sacrifice, then they are willing."

Michael paused to add his few vegetables into the mixture of mashed potatoes and gravy, then changed the topic by asking, "do you have the files I came here with?"

Richard looked up from the file on the BlackGuard bases, then answered, "yes, all of them are stored in the HQ."

"What about the one that has information about all the BlackGuard members?"

"Yes, we do have that one too, but it isnt nearly complete. There are many suppliers that the BlackGuard has on the mainland that have yet to show their faces."

"I dont want to know about their suppliers, not yet, but about the captain of the Heavy Gunboat that attacked us."

Richard chuckled slightly then said, "I had anticipated you would ask that, and looked him up by the few features we could make out. Brown hair, commands a Heavy Gunboat, likes to use Scorchers, all these helped me find that it was Captain Regis."

"I've never heard of Captain Regis," Michael said, a bit confused as he slurped some of his mashed potatoes.

"Don't be dismayed, he is just one of Hammerman's lackeys, he isnt a big face like Hammerman himself."

Michael finished up his petty meal and stood up, walking over to a bin where he gave back the tray he ate off of so it could be cleaned again. He walked through the crowd of tables that had many occupants over to the one he had sat at with Richard. "Lets get moving, we should take some of these bases out."

"Agreed," Richard said as he stood up and followed Michael out from under the pavillion into the heat of the bare island. Michael followed Richard as he took the lead, taking them to the Weapon Lab.

"There are some people I want you to meet," Richard said as he opened the door to the white dome-shaped building. It was like a giant igloo, only not made out of ice. "Our scientists."

Michael expected to see a bunch of men and women in lab coats, but he found himself scolding his mind for sticking to a stereotype. The group of scientists didn't look any different than the rest of the people on the island. They barely acknowledged that the two came in, each scientist working feverishly on some various contraption.

The layout of the dome consisted of four rooms, each a third of the circle minus a smaller circle in the middle of the dome. There were various tables along the walls and spread out across the first room that they entered in.

Michael observed a red haired woman who was messing around with a hook attached to a large coil of iron rope and a motor of some sort. She was repeatedly firing it at a wall built for testing and recording dents and breaks. He moved onwards as he saw more people to watch and more projects to look at. As he was walking behind Richard, he spotted a gray canister with blue lights across it, lighting up in a wavy fashion. He also saw things such as a mini machine gun in a box that popped out when he got near.

Richard took him into the middle room, where there were tables surrounding the walls and in the middle of the room, with many chairs. The outer tables were lined with various machines, but not technical or scientific machines, but coffee machines, waffle makers, vending machines, and various food stations.

"Why arent all of these in the dining pavillion?" Michael asked, confused.

"They weren't given to us as supplies, the scientists made all of these, so they are technically not ours to put into the pavillion," Richard asked.

"We could confiscate them, but I would rather not get on the bad side of the scientists."

Richard turned to Michael and said, "stay here Michael, I'll go grab the head scientist."

Michael didnt have to wait long as Richard came back with a red haired man, who looked simillar to the woman he had seen earlier. He spent a second or two looking over the scientist, seeing that he was wearing a white lab coat along with fancy black shoes that were polished. The man had on thick black glasses, and many different colored pens in his coat pocket. Michael tried his hardest to avoid stereotypes, but as soon as he saw the man he couldnt help but think that he was the epitome of scientists.

The man held out his hand and said, "Hello General, I am James, head of the science group on this island."

Michael reached out and shook his hand, "you can call me Michael."

"Alright General Michael, let me take you to one of the other rooms," James said as he started a brisk walk to one of the two other doors out of the middle room. Michael and Richard followed him as he led them into the next room, which was labelled _storage_.

There were many rows of shelves that covered the floor space of this room, each shelf had a box of some sort and each was labelled. Michael saw things such as _batteries,_ _gears,_ or even _field capacitors._

James lead them to the back wall where there were various projects on shelves, and he picked up one that looked like some kind of laser. It was all gray, obviously not finished, and was attached to a backpack via a long black tube.

"This is what we do," James said as he picked up the laser and fired it away from them. Michael backed up as he suddenly felt cold, and water drops came from the air. "Obviously this is just a prototype, but its supposed to freeze the water. The water comes from the air, so it only works on very humid days, or on tropical islands."

"Thats very impressive, well done James."

"Oh its not my project, but another of the scientists. Something I have been working on is over here," he said as he stepped further into the room and to a different project lying on the table. It was a thick bronze circle, with a blue light on top of it. Michael couldnt guess what it did, so James answered. "Its a shock mine, it sends out an electric pulse throughout the area, stunning people and freezing tanks."

"Have you tested it on people?" Michael asked, starting to worry about James ethics.

"Umm... I wouldnt say that we have tested it on people, more like it accidentally went off in the science lab..." James face turned a bright red as he looked away from the two.

"Can you tell me more about who is in this science division James?" Michael asked, changing the subject.

James quickly regained his composure and said, "Why yes of course. There is my sister, Julia, and-"

"No, no, I mean can we meet them?" Michael said, interuppting James.

"Very well then, follow me again." They quickly made their way out of the second room and back into the first, where James took them to the red haired woman who looked very simillar to James. "Julia," James said. "Meet our new General, Michael. You already know Richard."

Julia was firing the same hook and coil contraption at the same wall, and she turned to look at the group before setting her toy down and walking over to them.

"Hello and welcome to the island, Michael." Julia said. Michael noticed that her voice was unlike her brothers, where hers was strong and commanding and his was weak and higher than hers.

"Right, now over there," James said, pointing to a black haired man, "thats Victor, and over there is Hannah," he said, pointing to a brown haired woman on the other side of the room.

"Is that really everyone?" Michael asked, skeptical.

"We are short on hands right now, several of the other scientists have gone back to the mainland to resume their education or have given up on us entirely."

Michael sensed a hint of resentment and loss in his words, so he quickly said, "I'm really impressed with the things you guys have come up with, so I will leave you all to do your own things."

Richard follow Michael as he left the building. Stopping at the entrance he asked Richard, "who's project was that Freeze Ray? It was very cool, no pun intended."

"It was Hannah's I believe, but its possible that it was Jeff's. Jeff was a scientist who went back to the mainland to continue his work in a different enviroment. He also created nearly every majorly advanced piece of technology we have."

"Huh, well we should get ready to attack the BlackGuard bases. You should assemble the troops and get the gunboat ready, I want to take another look in the Weapon Lab."

"Alright General," Richard said as he turned and left.

Michael walked back inside the doors to see Julia back at work on recording data about the hook-weapon, and he turned towards the two scientists he hadn't met. He walked over to the man named Victor, and then jumped back as Victor held up a grenade.

"Woah, careful!" Michael said, his eyes now wide.

"Sorry Gen'ral," he said. "I'm tryin' to see if this grenade model would be easy t' throw, its a dummy." He proceeded to throw the grenade casing at Julia, who fell to the floor as the thick grenade struck her back. She turned around and looked up with a very angry glare on her face, piercing any armor Victor had as he rushed over to apologize. Michael moved on to meet Hannah, and found that the woman was just sitting in a revolving chair behind a computer. She was tracing a model with a pencil that was attached to the computer.

"Hello, uhh, Hannah," Michael said.

Hannah lifted her gaze from the computer and up to the intruder, and Michael could see that Hannah was very tired just from looking at her eyes, which he noticed were a very bright green.

"Am I intruding?" He asked, not wanting to offend her.

"No... No... It's just... I've been doing this for hours..." She said, motioning to the model. It was a small blue blaster with tubes and various coils. Hannah delicately used a pair of tweezers to pull off a piece and carefully put it back on, showing Michael how delicate her job was.

"Why exactly do you need to trace these?" Michael asked.

"This is how we send designs to the Prototype Development Lab, which isnt really a lab at all, but a giant machine that constructs the designs we send to it."

"You do this for every defense made on the island?"

"No, most of those were sent to the island from the mainland, but these prototypes we have built ourselves. You wont see the likes of them anywhere else."

"Well thats very impressive, like the Freeze Ray James showed us."

Hannah was quiet for a second before saying, "James likes to show that off, but I havent finished it and probably won't any time soon. I have little time from all of this scanning business."

"It could be a powerful weapon if you finished it."

"Theres not nearly enough water in the air for it to work one-hundred percent."

Michael frowned slightly before saying, "well it was nice getting to meet you Hannah, good luck on your scanning."

Hannah made a tired grunt in acknowledgment as Michael turned to again leave the Weapon Lab and went towards the HQ to meet up with Richard.


End file.
